


Maybe it was meant to be

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Secret Organizations, The Cavalry Melinda May, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: When May came back to conciousness, she didn't snap her eyes open or take a big breath. Years of high training and experience had taught her to go slow when you were captured. But it didn't matter. A voice said, "She's waking up Ma'me.""It doesn't matter, the procedure is done." A female voice responded. "We have already brought the mighty cavalry down."





	Maybe it was meant to be

The mission had gone south. May and Coulson were missing, and the team was furiously trying to find them. All they knew was that either the two agents had escaped the exploding building, or not.

\--------------------------------

When May came back to conciousness, she didn't snap her eyes open or take a big breath. Years of high training and experience had taught her to go slow when you were captured. But it didn't matter. A voice said, "She's waking up Ma'me."

"It doesn't matter, the procedure is done." A female voice responded. "We have already brought the mighty cavalry down."

The voice continued. "Bring in the other for release."

"Of course Ma'me."

May squinted her eyes. She realized that she was strapped down on a medical table, and her lower torso was sore, as if they had cut into her stomach.

The doors opened, and two people wheeled in her fellow SHIELD agent, Phil Coulson, who was still asleep. "His sedation should only last an hour more." One of the two people said. May could make out the symbol on their jackets.

-(0)-

That was a new one. She did her best to memorize it, and saw the people leave, and the doors closed behind them. The 'straps' clicked, and retracted back into the bed. They did the same for Coulson, and May looked up to see a skylight like roof open, and a ladder was revealed. "Our way out." She muttered in her head. "Release... Like we are a bunch of animals.. what did they do to 'bring me down'?"

"Phil?" She pulled herself up, wincing as she bent her lower half to do so.

"You're awake too?" She heard him whisper back, and she answered, "yes."

"What did they do to us?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but are you sore?"

"No."

"Well I am."

"Where?"

"Lower stomach." She told him.

"We need to get out of here." He sat up himself, and looked at her. "You're in a hospital gown."

"I know." May looked up, and swung her legs over the side of her bed, and tried to stand. "Ugh."

"You alright?" Coulson asked.

"Yeah." May stood on her feet, and lifted her top part of her gown, the cozy pants right underneath... a huge bandage.

"May? What did they do to you?" Coulson asked, and stood up next to her.

"I don't know. But they talked about a procedure, and 'bring down the mighty cavalry.'" she told, growling the name.

"That can't be good."

"Let's just focus on getting out, okay? They mentioned this as a 'release'." May dropped the long shirt, and headed to the ladder, clutching her stomach. Grabbing the top rung, she hualed herself up. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Coulson followed, looking up at the night sky freckled with stars.

-:x:-

"Omigosh!!! You guys are alive! What happened?" Daisy's voice blasted over the pay phone, where May had managed to get some money for.

"Yeah. Well, May is hurt, and we need you to pick us up."

"Where are you?"

"Luckly, May speaks Cantonese."

"What???"

"Singapore China."

"You've been in China for the last two months?"

"Two months?"

"Yeah, after the explosion, everyone thought you were dead, but I refused to think that the two little grease spots were you two, so I kept looking. Then, I. The middle of my lunch, I get a random call. And it was you."

"Ok.. well, we were held at a base somewhere, and I'll tell you the details later. "

-:x:-

Daisy came running off the zephyr, and hugged Coulson and May.

"Y'all don't look to good. And what the heck are you wearing May?"

"No idea. I woke up last night in it."

"Oh. And Jemma is waiting to scan you guys."

May and Coulson nodded.

-:x:-

"Tell me all you remember and EXACTLY what hurts. Don't be afraid to tell me." Jemma told May.

"When I regained conciousness, I heard them talking about a procedure that was meant to take me down, and then release. Then they brought in Coulson, and left, and they opened the roof, and let us out."

"But-"

"I'm getting to that." May growled. "It hurts here." She pointed to her lower stomach.

"Skin or core?" Jemma asked.

"Both." May told her.

"Okay. Lay down o. This while the scanner, well, scans you." Jemma lightly laughed.

When it was done, Jemma checked it. "No forigen objects such as trackers or bombs, but I'll need to check for bacteria or viruses." Taking a needle, May xlencez her teeth while Jemma took a sample of blood from her stomach where it was sore.

When that test was done, Jemma found no harmful organisms. But noticing one other test, she looked at the results. May's Estrogen and Progesterone levels were abnormal high, and Jemma almost fainted from shock. She called for Coulson, who was perfectly fine after being locked up for the last two months.

Taking the results, she meet him in another room where May couldn't hear them. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"The artificially insiminated her." Jemma answered quickly.

Coulson was quiet for a few seconds.

"They what?"

"They took a sample of someone's reproductive-"

"Yes I know what it is."

"She's pregnant."

"May?"

"Yes."

"Why would they do that?"

"Well, now she can't be in the field. And it's her baby. Biologically. And I know the father too, I took a sample of the placenta when I suspected."

"And?"

"I know the gender."

"Of the father?" Coulson was confused.

"Oh no, its you, and the baby is a-"

"WHAT?!?"

"The baby is a-"

"I'm the father?"

"Yes, and will you let me finish?" Jemma asked.

"Does May know?"

"No. But can I tell you or not?"

"Excuse me." Coulson turned away, and Jemma followed.

Opening the curtin to May, Coulson took a seat next to her. "Simmons. Spill." Coulson said.

"The-people-implanted-you-with-embryos." Jemma winced.

"What." May started. "Does that mean?"

"I think you're pregnant with more then one baby."

May was silent. "Explain."

"I took a small sample of the placenta because I suspected. Look at your chest, and your attitude." Jemma stated. "You're fingers and face ate more swollen because of the extra blood. Now I can't tell how many babies, but I can tell you the biology." Jemma took a breath. "Please don't hurt me. It's yours and Coulson's."

"Coulson and I." May said.

"Yes."

"How many?"

"I only detected one placenta in the scanner."

"Single, Twins, triplets, or more." Coulson said.

"I'm too old for this! I don't know if I could carry a baby to term! Much less two, three," she almost shuddered, "or four."

"But five..." Coulson looked at her.

"No." May said.

"I could do an ultrasound, I might not be able to see much, and I'll have to remove the bandage."

"Do it." May said, laying back down. Rolling in a machine, Jemma forced a smile.

"Why do we even have that?" Coulson asked.

"Oh it has many other uses." Jemma answered, handing May a tube of wierd gunky slime. May reluctantly took it, and slowly pulled off the bandage, revealing a low lying scar. Staring at it for a few seconds, May spread some of the gunk on her stomach. Suddenly, one of her memories of the 'place' came back. She was still strapped down on that table, and one of those doctors held up a needle and serum, and said, "don't worry Agent May. Our work is only the finest. Your body will do fine. Would you like to see your baby?" The doctor held up a tiny vial. "Your baby is here." Then it faded to black.

May froze, and forced herself to remember more.

She was still strapped down, and a doctor was rubbing something on her torso. It seemed to be the same woman. "Your body has accepted the newcommer. Congratulations. You are going to have a baby." She said coldy. "And your stomach is healing nicely. Only a scar."

May took a big breath, and looked at Coulson and Jemma, who were staring at her with confusion. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Its all more real now." May dismissed it.

Jemma nodded, and got to work.

-:x:-

It wasn't twins, or triplets, or quadruples. But only one tiny baby. A mere spark of life in an ocean of nothingness. Well, really May herself.

"Well, you do plan on keeping it, right?"

"Keeping what?" Daisy asked, walking in, and freezing when she saw May on the bed, Jemma giving her an ultrasound, Coulson, with his hand over May's, staring at the screen.

"She okay? Internal damage?" Daisy asked.

"Uhhh..." Jemma looked at Coulson, who looked at May, who gave her approval.

"The people got her pregnant." Coulson said. "Sorry, that sounded wrong. They artificially insiminated her with my... Part to the equation." He finished.

"What?" Daisy was shocked. "May's pregnant?"

"Yes, I am." May growled.

"And youre okay with it?"

"Do I have a choice?" May asked.

"Yeah... Kinda." Daisy looked sad.

"I wouldn't kill a baby. They're innocent." May told her.

"But you will keep it?" Daisy asked hopefully.

"Finally back to my question." Jemma muttered.

"Maybe."

Coulson's face brightened.

"What?" May asked.

"I want to keep it." He said softly.

"But why did they make me... Pregnant in the first place?" May asked.

"Probably to take you out of the field." Jemma said. "Which I'm actually ordering right now."

"We talk later" May ordered to Jemma. "Now give me something to get this crap off my stomach!"

Jemma gave her some paper towels, and Daisy saw the scar.

"Ouch." She said.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you it was a girl." Jemma said, then paled. "Wait, would you have wanted to know that?"

Coulson and Daisy said "Yes" at the same time as May said, "More then likely not."

"Two out of three May." Daisy grinned.

"You arn't the parents here."

Somehow, saying it out loud, Parents, a bay girl, Daisy the older sister... May broke down.

She cried.

"Uh... Is that supposed to happen?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, her high levels of Estrogen, Progesterone, and-" Jemma started.

"The possibility of your level of bodily harm are high too!!!" May told Jemma.

"She's going to be fun in labor." Jemma smiled. "She doesn't mean it. Just hormones."

"By heck I do!" May told her, wiping her eyes. Coulson watched quietly.

"May?" He asked.

Melinda just broke down again, and fell on him.

Coulson slowly put his arm around her, and said, "you wanna do this?"

"Yes."

"Awww! Me too!" Daisy grinned. May glared at her.

"You arn't the pregnant one." May told her.

"That's true." Daisy said, and Jemma pulled her out, closing the curtains.

"Let's leave the happy couple, shall we?" Jemma grinned.

"Fine." Daisy laughed.

"I am going to murder them." May said, lifting her head from Coulsons chest

"Sorry, let's keep the body count at zero for the next eight months, shall we? Anyway, Jemma took you from the feild."

"YOU AGREED WITH HER?"

"I know I'm saying this with the chance of the body count moving to one, and you having to plan my funeral, but you are a little old for this, and it's safer that we-"

"I swear I will kill you."

"Okay, those doctors didn't do anything else to you, just checking."


End file.
